


Eventually

by Buttercup_ghost



Series: Talentswap Oneshots [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Kirigiri, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Detective!hiyoko, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kyouko Comforts The Gfs tm, Memory Alteration, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Despair, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Universe Alteration, lucky!chiaki, talent swap, writer!kyouko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: e·ven·tu·al·lyəˈven(t)SH(o͞o)əlē/adverbin the end, especially after a long delay, dispute, or series of problems."eventually, it all fell apart"





	Eventually

Her hair was long, soft, laying fleshed against your back when you brushed it. She sighed, long and hard, as she looks to the side through her bangs.

“My mother keeps calling me.”

You almost flinch at her tone, somewhere between sad and dead, as she sighs again.

“My mother keeps calling me.”

You resume your brushing, humming an acknowledgement, signalling her to continue.

“She just… doesn't understand. She's… she's… cruel, is a good word I suppose. If I didn't… if I didn't become a detective, if I became a dancer instead, like she wanted… I'm afraid I'd turn out like her. if I stayed in that _goddamn house I would have!_  ……I wish she'd stop calling.”

Her shoulders tremble, causing you to pause brushing her blonde hair instead look down at her. Your hands rest on her shoulders, the effort going into not crying straining her body.

“You can cry.”

“I won't cry. You don't understand. I _can't_ cry. Not over this.”

Even though she says that, you find you understand completely.

 

You go to visit her mom, smiling pleasantly as you call her a _bitch,_ offering a ultimatum to her with nothing but perfect calm politeness. She never calls hiyoko again. The blondes smile is radiant.

 

 

Chiaki has a game in her hand, and a sleepy smile on her face. Whenever you ask her why she seems to win a lot of the time, she just smiles a bit and replies with _luck_. Hiyoko is off somewhere getting candy—gummy bears, if you know her—and you and chiaki are waiting, playing games.

“I wanted to be a gamer.”

She says it casually, like it wasn't a life long dream she didn't fulfill, as if she wasn't regretting not pursuing it. It was clearly possible to, someone in this very school named _junko_ _enoshima_ proved that. Yet, chiaki was here, her luck and not her talent getting her up the ranks.

“My dad said it wasn't practical.”

And that's the end of the conversation, as chiaki starts to drift to sleep.

 

You buy her as many gaming consoles as she wants, not regretting it at all even as your meals get smaller and smaller. You hope she soon forgets her dads insults as you shower her in praises. Her soft _thank you_ is worth everything.

  
You like them.

Of course you do, with their smiles and jabs, layers of coping mechanisms they lowered down to let you in. You feel guilty you haven't let them in.

But you listen to their problems, you snuggle next to them, you soothe their wounds the best you can.

And you like them.

You _love_ them.

Their heads are resting on your shoulders, and you fondly look at them, before softly kissing each on the head. And they're smiling, softly, after that, whatever dreams their having surely pleasant ones.

But then, like always, you wake up from the dream

Eventually could be a synonym for inevitably.

Everyone forgets.

 

You're trapped in a school you don't remember staying in.

 

 

 

  
Whenever you dream there's someone giggling in your dream, a hint of pink in your vision. A scoff follows it, annoyed but fond, and you swear you see a flash of yellow. But you can't remember who. _you can't remember who_. you can't remember who. it sounds so familiar _who is it_ —

You wake up, still in this school, windows boarded up.

Apart of you feels like crying.


End file.
